Hunter
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: What if your blood was so appealing that it attracted Vampires from far distances? Your life in constant danger and one night it actually seemed like you're going to die; this is life for Matthew Williams. Until Lars Van Dyk, a Hunter enters his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I tottaly don't own this, if i did Canada would have more lime light and Lars would be shirtless, all the time.

Yeah starting a new series, setting goals and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dark, quiet, the street lights crisp than dark, alternating this pattern for the whole street; the alleyways festering with the unknown. This is a normal patrol for Lars Van Dyk. He was a Hunter, or in his own language a Jager. Looking from side to side, he saw no Vamp activity. He was about to call in, saying that his grid was clear when he heard a scream and a hissing laughter. More than one.

He knew that type of other worldly laughter. Vampires. Night time; it could be any type, so he ran at a dead bolt to the alleyway where the scream had come. He was about to take his double-barrel shotgun from his back when he noticed the victim was surrounded.

Sighing, Lars took out his knife and a standard issue GP 35, with blessed bullets of course. A smirk pulled on his face as he shot three times: one in the air to distract them and two at their heads, letting the hallow points do their destruction. The victim – a boy - of course, screamed and moved to hide himself behind a dumpster while the vampires turned on their new target. With a flick of his wrist, the knife of blessed silver landed with a sickening thunk in the last vampire's chest before it melted and bubbled. With an agonizing wail, the demon dissolved then became a pile of gross goo.

Lars gave this a look of immense disgust as he picked up the knife in his gloved hands and wiped it on his double breasted coat. He then turned to the other dead vampires and stabbed the chest cavity with amazing accuracy, wiping the weapon on his coat each time.

"You alright?" he asked the boy hiding behind the dumpster as he stood in front of his quivering form.

"Y-yeah…" the boy stammered and looked up at Lars. With the limited light, he thought that the boy could have been a girl, with his soft face, wavy blond hair and pretty blue purple eyes hidden behind blood stained glasses.

"Can you get up?" the Jager asked again, holding out his hand to take, which the boy did. Turns out he wasn't much of a boy but a full grown man.

"What's your name?" he asked the victim.

"Matthew Williams, who are you?" he asked back, curious, blushing softly. He seemed very composed for someone who was just attacked. He was even cleaning his glasses, gently and gingerly wiping away the blood. When he placed them back on his face, he blinked and adjusted them once again, looking back up at Lars.

"Lars Van Dyk, I'm with the V Hunter Corps" he said. "I have to bring you in, standard procedure" the Hunter said curtly, placing a large hand on Matthew's elbow. The young man yelped, making the Hunter look at him curiously. He took notice of the ripped fabric and the blood gushing. Tilting the boy's elbow to the light gently, he saw a bite mark.

"We have to move now" he said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along into the brighter light of the main street.

Matthew bandaged up his wounded elbow with a torn piece of his shirt while being dragged to the corner quickly. He could distinctly hear the hissing of nearby vampires.

Lars, swearing harshly, took out a cell phone and pressed a button that set off a high-pitched noise, causing the vampires to scream and run off. He then punched more buttons and suddenly, a black official-looking car pulled around the corner.

"In," Lars ordered. He opened the door while looking up at the roofs of the buildings, handgun at his side, ready. Matt jumped in and sat still while Lars pushed in next to him and told the driver, a rather sullen Englishman, to get a move on it. The driver grumbled something and pulled off into the night.

Matt held onto his wound and looked out the window. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm, taking his own hand off and the make-shift bandage. The light in the car was suddenly turned on.

"Checking it properly," was all Lars said, his strong eyebrows frowned as he peered at the wound.. He then replaced the bandage and sleeve before pressing a button to turn off the light. When everything was done, he looked out the window like Matt was doing.

Soon, the car pulled into an underground parking lot and right up to a door. With a nod to Arthur, the driver, Lars got out and opened the door for Matt, hands in pockets, looking rather relaxed.

"Um, thanks" Matt said, arms crossed around his midsection as it was cold in the basement. Suddenly, a large hand on the small of his back warmed his body up with little tingles.

When they walked through the large clinical doors, warm sun-like lights filled his vision. The walls were a light sky blue, not white as he came to expect. In this room, he allowed himself to look at his saviour properly, seeing as the vampire hunter was busy negotiating with some machine on the wall with a pass card -he became frustrated with each swipe since whatever he was trying to do didn't seem to work. Matt thought he was rather handsome; strong, sharp features, generous brows that accentuated pretty and very perceptive hazel eyes and a full head of a light auburn hair, spiked up upwards without, from what Matt could tell, hair products. Soon, he found the hazel eyes looking at him again and he jumped. The man moved rather quickly for someone his size.

"I'll take you to the Medical Ward," he said, leading him away down some halls and pass a secretary who raised a brow at Lars.

"How old is this one?" she said with a playful little smirk.

"19," Matt answered automatically, blinking at her. The woman raised a brow at Lars, who ducked slightly under her gaze.

"Marie, I have to bring him to the medical ward. Give him the damn pass already" Lars said, sighing in a rather annoyed fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, cool your jets Lars" she waved him off and gave a pass to Matthew after he told the woman his name. "Here you are, sweetie" she winked while he blushed at the attention before Lars dragged him off again.

"So…" Matt started awkwardly.

"You seem rather relaxed for someone who was just bitten. Shouldn't you be worried about Turning as well?" he asked, looking at him from the corner of his intriguing hazel eye.

"Well…I've always been targeted by vampires. That's why I try not to go outside at night unless I have to… I'm kind of worried…I don't really want to become a vampire," Matt swallowed thickly, holding back tears.

"Tell me what happened this night" Lars said, keeping a brisk pace that Matt struggled to follow. He gave no words of reassurance that the boy would be fine, but Matt felt that Lars knew for a fact that he would become a vampire. Guess he didn't want to lie but didn't want to worry him too much either.

"Well, I was getting ready to go to bed when a knock came to my door…Could you slow down I'm having a hard time keeping up with you!" Matt panted, but smiled gratefully at Lars when he actually did slow down.

"Continue," Lars gave an amused smile although it was short.

"Well, there was a knock on my door, and I saw this kid. He was very distressed, saying that he had lost something and needed my help and no one was answering their doors before me. So I walked out to help him, and he said it was in that area that he lost it, but when I turned to look at him, he was gone and this tall guy was i-in his place and I could tell what he was. I stepped back into another vampire, then another showed up and they were cl-closing in on me and I thought: 'Oh shit Mattie, this is where you're going to die'. But I struggled anyway, Afterwards, he bit me near my elbow. I screamed out loud; I knew it was useless, that no one would hear me, but still I screamed and kicked..." Matt took a second to gather his thoughts, trying to push back the fear and tears as he shivered violently, clutching his midsection for comfort. "And then you came and everything became better," he gave a watery and wavering smile to the tall man.

Lars nodded and held a door open. Matt hadn't noticed that the surrounding had become quite different. Instead of the sun-like lights, there were fluorescents. It was also colder in this area. In the room, he could barely see a young figure near the window, peeking through the drapes. After a second, the person turned to the two newcomers and smiled, showing pointy teeth. The smile wavered. A look of hunger spread across his face as he stared at Matthew.

"If this is your idea of a joke, Lars…" the tone was a warning. The man with the pointy teeth drifted across the floor gracefully, almost gliding. Soon, he stood close to Matt. He leaned up, placing a small, delicate hand on his chest and giving that small hissing noise that Matt came to associate with pleasure. "Oh yess…" he said through his fangs, dark brown eyes fixed on the neck.

Matt stood stock still, unsure what to do. All instincts screamed at him to push the vampire off, but luckily, Lars did that for him.

"Watch it Alistair! You want to be put down?" he said gruffly. Alistair, the vampire, pouted and looked cutely to Lars.

"But he smells so good! You don't know how his blood calls to me! He's what you Hunters call 'Vampire Bait', but we, Vampires, call him a Siren," Alistair's voice became dreamy as he softly stroked Matt's cheek.

"Such a pretty Siren as well," he continued to smile, showing his fangs. Matt stepped back, hinding behind Lars' comforting presence.

"He's been bitten Alistair, do your job" Lars growled.

"Yes, yes," Alistair said impatiently. "Well..." he took a second to look at Matt's name tag that had been given to him by the pretty secretary."Mattie, I'm Alistair, last name's not important, Head of the Department of Health and Science"

* * *

Thanks for reading~

I should explain, this story stemmed from the fact that Van Helsing was Dutch. And my hatred of Twilight vampires but that's not the important thing here. The Van Helsing thing also coupled with the fact that Netherlands totally kicks major ass is why this story exists. There is more to come because Supernatural is one of my favourite genres to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tottaly don't own.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So you're leaving me alone with a vampire?" Matt asked Lars in worry.

"No I'm staying in the room, from what I see it would be criminal neglect to leave you alone with Alistair" the large hunter sighed deep in his throat.

"You're no fun Lars" Alistair pouted but went to work right away, sitting Matthew down checking blood pressure, his pulse all without any medical instruments. Matthew guessed that was the upside of being a vampire, blood was something you could measure almost naturally. What concerned him though was the fact that Alistair stood too close to be comfortable and he could swear he was sniffing him. But with Lars in the room he felt secure with the unknown vampire. After all if vampire hunters trusted this one he must be safe.

Soon the wound was cleaned and tested, but the Canadian couldn't read Alistair's face, he couldn't tell if he should be worried or not. The young looking vampire sighed and stood up and gave Lars a pointed look, one that Matthew recognized as 'must talk now' and they both left the room leaving him alone.

"This is odd" Alistair said seriously, he usually playful face concerned and drawn. "I have never seen this before" he muttered, his dark eyes glittering in excitement, but also fear.

"What is?" Lars asked getting slightly impatient by the vagueness of the vampire.

"This boy is un-turnable" he looked up to Lars' full height, perfectly perplexed. "He should be showing symptoms, yet he's 100 percent healthy" Alistair licked his lips absentmindedly, something that stuck from his human life. "I...I must report this..." the vampire swallowed thickly and walked quickly past Lars and down the hall making no sign that he was ever there, like a ghost.

Matthew looked up at Lars when he walked in.

"Where's the doctor?" he asked the newcomer.

"He went to report the results" Lars said and sat down on a bed and slumped slightly, as if he was exhausted.

"Must be tough" Matt sighed, regarding Lars rather well built figure, his eyes trailing up and down the other's body.

"Hm?" Lars said snapping back to a straight sitting position.

"Being a hunter" the Canadian said quietly, avoiding Lars' piercing gaze, a soft blush on his face.

"For someone who wasn't born for it yes, but I've had some help" he shrugged. "My eyes nose and ear are much sharper then a normal human's" the Dutchman added after a thought. Matt nodded, starting to feel awkward.

"You hungry?" the tall man asked, the question was responded with a meek nod. Lars reached into his coat and pulled out a small box and tossed it at Matt who squawked and clumsily caught it. When he opened it was some sausage.

"Thanks" he smiled at Lars and dug in, leaving half for the hunter, then handed it over.

They sat in silence for some time, from his coat Lars took out a small note book in which he was writing things down, probably a report Matt thought. Then Alistair returned with another man, he was tall as well, dark tinted glasses covered his eyes and he gave a small order to Lars who snapped at attention when the man stepped in and the Dutchman left with Alistair.

"Matthew Williams is it?" The new man said, to which Matthew nodded but added a small 'yes' as to not be rude.

"I am Mr. Johnson, pleasure to meet you, may I have a seat?" he asked politely sitting down.

Matthew nodded, but a wry thought crossed his mind, something about being not needing to ask.

"You're probably curious on why you're not turning" Mr. Johnson said pulling a chair in front of Matthew and sat down.

"Well I guess I am now" Matt mumbled, fidgeting under this man's aura of authority. To that comment Mr. Johnson gave a soft laugh and took off his glasses showing pretty brown eyes.

"from what Alistair told me, and it was pretty hard to understand, he has a habit of speaking quickly when emotionally distraught, that would be acceptable if he were human but I'm sure if we slowed his speech down it would still be hard to understand" with another laugh the man continued. "Well it seems as if your blood is un-turnable" he concluded; his brown eyed gaze searched Matthew's blue ones, trying to see if he understood.

"So I can't become a vampire, like never ever?" Matt blinked, somehow he felt relieved.

"we have never seen this developement before, but Alistair also informed that you are a Siren, Vampire Bait" he said slowly, compassion showing on his face.

"yeah he said something like that" Matthew nodded, making his face intent and serious.

"so what i'm trying to say is, would you be alright with staying for a while so we could run some tests on you to figure out why your un-turnable, and so we can study the reasons why your blood in particular is so appealing" Mr. Johnson asked. "I know it's a bit early to ask, seeing as you just went through a very traumatic experience, but stay here for the night, recuperate and think about it" he added and got up.

Matt nodded softly.

"Okay...um..." Matthew started to for a question.

"I'll have Marie bring you a change of clothing and then escort you to a room of your own" he answered for him and closed the door behind him.

Shortly the secretary came in, from the first impression at the desk Matt thought she was a fun type of person, with her medium blond hair tied in a head band ribbon and her playful green eyes.

"Hey Mattie" she sang and handed him some comfy looking pyjama's of light blue. "Change into these and then follow me" she patted his head softly, as if she couldn't help touching it and rushed out. Matthew blushed at the attention but soon started to strip down.

Matthew was right, the pyjama's were comfortable, he folded his old clothing and hugged them to his chest and poked his head out.

"oh good they fit, Mr. J had to gestimate" Marie grinned and soon they were walking down a few more halls, now they had the same sun lamps that he saw in the lobby.

"Sun lamps, we like the sun here, it keeps us healthy" Marie answered Matt's questioning gaze.

"Oh...I see is it to combat seasonal affective disorder?" he smiled, likening this woman; she was pretty easy to talk to, quite the opposite of Lars.

"Yeah I guess, but it restricts the places Alistair can roam, he often has to take the fluorescent lit halls" Marie put a manicured nail to her lip and smiled again. "So he won't be able to bother you when you're sleeping, he has a habit of creeping on new comers" she grinned again. Matt nodded and smiled again, his thoughts going to the Hunter that saved his life.

"Um, does everyone live here, because it seems like a closed society on its own and stuff" Matt ventured, since Marie looked like someone who would divulge such answers.

"Yup, we also have great dental" she giggled and showed him to his door. "Here you are, number 18, I'm actually a few doors down, come see me if you need anything" she fluttered her eyelashes and blushed slightly.

"i-i will" Matt nodded. "Um do you know where Lars...I mean Mr. Van Dyk's room is?" he coughed hiding him embarrassment. "I wanted to thank him, you know, for everything he did" he added afterwards avoiding Marie's inquiring gaze.

"Yeah right next to mine, they often do that to siblings" she laughed, but her face seemed slightly annoyed.

"Oh he's your brother?" He asked, quite interested in Lars in general.

"Yeah my one and only" she said rather harshly.

"Oh I had...i mean have a brother" Matt coughed again. "Well thank you" he smiled again and walked into his room.

It had that unlived feel, that feel of wrongness a home had when you just move it. The bed sheets were tucked in tightly, in the corner of the room. A table in the center with a small kitchenette that was open to the bedroom/dining room. Near the end of the bed there was a door that Matthew assumed was the bathroom. There was also one window, white drapes and nice wooden floors. He shuffled to the dresser next to the bed and placed his clothing in it then flopped over the sheets.

He thought about what to do, he had no one at home waiting for him; he was alone, always alone. It wouldn't be so bad to stay here, to help out, and to run tests. To stay around Lars, that blunt but somehow mysterious man for a while longer. This thought appealed to Matthew, turning to his side he picked absently to the covers.

"I should sleep" he said to no one in particular and shimmied his way under the covers. He decided to let the tests run, who knows how long it will take, probably enough to get closer to Lars.

Matt smiled at this thought and let it go into his dreams, let it gently drift with him in his sleep; The idea of someone who could protect him, who was strong and stable, and most of all someone who was strong enough to take care of them self. Some one who was hard to kill. This is was Matt needed, he didn't care if it was romantic, as long as if he was close to him and he hoped that this dream could become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if i owned this, i wouldn't need a disclaimer wouldn't i?

* * *

Chapter 3

Matthew was awoken by a sharp knock on his door, jolting him out of his fitful sleep. He tried to get out and but fell on his face and mumbled a string of curses in both English and French as he picked himself up and opened the door.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Came a polite voice, a London accent made his words crisp and pleasant.

"Uh yeah kind of?" Matt said groggily, squinting at the sun lamps and the fact that he didn't put on his glasses, but from what he would tell it was the man that chauffeured him to this building.

"AWW Mattie your so cute when you just woken up" Marie pushed Arthur aside who grunted, looking rather annoyed.

"Uh thanks?" Matthew blushed and sheepishly looked at her.

"Here, new clothing, where your old ones?" she asked stepping in slightly handing Matt the said the new clothing and letting Matthew close the door and change.

After getting changed in what seemed to be very soft jeans and a simple cloth shirt, he opened the door and handed her his blood stained and ripped clothing, all neatly folded.

"You're going to wash them?" he asked them, he wanted to keep them; it was what he had left of his old life.

"Um..." Arthur flushed darkly. "No where going to burn them, some times Vampires have the ability to infect things with disease, we can't take chances" he explained softly.

"Oh...i see" Matt said rather disappointed but handed Marie the clothing anyway. She thanked his, kissing his cheek and rushed off to the incinerator.

"Anyway were going to go to your apartment to pick up some stuff, toiletries, books what have you" Arthur smiled, but blushed like Matthew at Marie attention.

"Uh okay...um is she always so...?" the Canadian pointed in the direction that Marie left.

"Affectionate? I don't really know. I don't speak to her often. She forced his way here when I said I was going to pick up your clothing" he shrugged and stepped back, letting the young man out of his room.

The drive was filled with small talk, the weather mostly; Matthew's likes and dislikes, favourite foods and the likes. Matt knew is was a way to fill the time passed between driving from the Headquarters and his apartment but it was better then silence.

"Here we are, you still have your keys?" he asked getting out, letting Matthew open the door for himself and stepping out from the passenger side of the car.

"Uh yeah" He nodded, he fished them out from his pocket before handing them to Marie. They walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Pack your bag, be quick about it" Arthur smiled then frowned looking around from where he stood at the door.

"Yes. Of course" Matt nodded and packed a small duffle bag with clothing, some books, his stuffed bear Kumajiro, the one his father gave him when he was a kid. When he walked back he noticed that Arthur was looking at a framed picture of Matthew and his twin brother Alfred.

"Oh sorry..." the Breton flushed when he was caught.

"No, its okay, that's my brother" Matthew smiled and placed the picture in the duffle bag, he did it with such tenderness that Arthur had to look away.

"He died didn't he?" the hunter pressed his lips.

"Y...yeah how did you know?" Matt looked up at him with surprise and tears in his eyes.

"I'm psychic" He said seriously, pointing at the symbol on his breast of his coat. It looked like an alchemy circle. "There are two different types of hunters, you met Lars, he's a Soldier, and he's physically stronger then normal humans. Then there's soldiers like me who are more powerful with their minds, Sorcerers we are called" He informed while leading Matthew, who was listening with apt attention, down the stairs and to the car again.

"Lars said something about having sharper senses the regular humans, he also said he had help with hunting what did he mean?" the Canadian asked the brit.

Arthur took a few minutes to answer that, as if debating internally whether or not he should tell Matthew.

"Well... we are genetically altered, all soldiers are made to be stronger, faster, better senses then humans, and it gives an edge and a fair chance in fighting vampires. But the reason why there are two classes of soldiers, Sorcerers and Soldiers is how our body took the alteration. Some become stronger and faster then Sorcerers' but we somehow uncovered latent psychic powers that was in our genes from birth, the alteration just made it more apparent, I'm sorry if it's not very clear... it's the best I can explain" Arthur shrugged. Matt nodded and took all the information in like a sponge. Oddly enough he felt very comfortable now, like his life made perfect sense. The life he had before was just some foggy dream. The accidents and death that he lived in now had a reason. He found people who actually knew the truth and would believe when he said that Vampires killed his brother, his family.

"a-are you alright?" Arthur looked uncomfortable and concern showed in his green eyes. Matt blinked and touched his face feeling the hot tears.

"y-yes sorry" Matt said shamed faced. He hadn't meant to cry, but the dangerous experience last night really left his emotions bear. It had been a while since he cried over his family, it had quickly became a dull never ending ache. An awkward pat came to Matthew's shoulder and the rest of the car ride was in silence. Matthew was sure Arthur could read his thoughts, but if he did he didn't say anything on the matter.

When they returned, Matt's eyes had dried. Arthur signed them in and looked up surprised at Lars as if he just noticed him there. It probably was hard to sneak up on a psychic.

"I'll take him, your needed at the Intelligence Ward" Lars said walking up to them, he walked past the lobby quickly and soon went into a few elevators, hall ways, each one are more confusing the last.

Matthew wondered how Lars could navigate them so easily but he must have mapped them out in his mind. Or maybe their memory is impregnated with a mental map, if they could genetically alter humans in this organization then who knew what else is possible.

Matthew made it seem like taking about genetically altered humans didn't affect him, but it did. Somehow he feared and respected Lars even more, fear because he could probably snap him in half if he wanted to. But from what he could tell, the mandate of this V Hunter Corps was to protect human beings like himself. Yet he wondered.

"You only kill vampires right?" Matthew asked suddenly, making Lars stop and look at him. A handsomely confused look on his face.

"Yah..." he said slowly unsure to what to make of the question.

"And you never kill human beings right?" Matt added, feeling bad for possibly insulting Lars.

"Yes...were not murderers, why do you ask?" he stepped closer to Matt, as if getting a better look.

"well Arthur told me how and why your stronger then normal human beings..." the Canadian gulped. "Never mind it's not important" he added looking away. He felt to heavy hands on his shoulders and when he looked back at Lars he noticed that his face was much closer.

"You don't need to worry, I would never kill you, and no one here would kill you. We are altered so we can protect our fellow human beings. " He said, stare intently into Matthew's eyes as if trying to reassure him with eyes.

"I wasn't worried" Matthew pouted but smiled anyway.

"Of course not" Lars chuckled, he was going to ruffled Matt's hair but replaced his hands at his side instead.

They walked some time until they reached the top floor and they face large pine doors. Lars gave a sharp knock and Mr. Johnson greeted them and dismissed Lars who turned reluctantly and walked down the hall again.

"Come in" the boss smiled kindly, stepping aside to let Matthew in, in the sunlight Matthew could tell that Mr. Johnson was older, possibly middle aged. His brown hair was greying but he had the vigour of a young man.

"So I take it that you made your decision?" He asked curiously. Matt sat down shyly hugging his middle out of habit.

"Yeah I decided to let myself be studied; who knows something good could come from it" Matt smiled, again rather shy around this man.

"Good, good! I hope so too!" the middle aged man smiled pleasantly.

"The tests normally start at night because of course Alistair is nocturnal" He smiled again.

"Might I have someone show me around? Like that places I'm allowed to go..." Matt said softly enough for Mr. Johnson to need to lean forward to actually hear him.

"Oh yes of course! I'll ask Marie, she seemed to have taken to you" Mr. Johnson picked up a phone and looked at the numbers so he missed Matthew's disappointed look.

When he left the room, he was suddenly hugged by Marie.

"You decided to help for the cause! Anyway, I officially welcome you to the V Hunters Corps!" She then pulled him down the hall.

Matt looked for Lars' face in every hall, in hopes to see him but there was no such luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tottaly not mine, if it was Netherlands/Canada would be canon, and Canada wouldn't be invisible.

AN: sorry i didn't get around to publishing new chapters, since i am deone with school i should have abit more time to write. Also i would like to thank NinjaMatty for beta-ing my chapters and my horrible grammar.

* * *

Chapter 4

The tour started with what was supposed to be a brief history of the corporation that ended up not being so brief. Apparently, this group was ancient. It had been mentioned quite often through history but under different names each time. They just changed their names ever so often so the corporation would never be recognized. Marie was reciting it from memory, as if she were a tour guide. Matt laughed inwardly at the thought of regular Joes walking these halls as if it were a museum.

Marie stopped for a second and regarded Matthew. She smiled again and went on about how they lost many Sorcerers in witch hunts. At this, Matt thought of Arthur. It was hard to picture someone like him tied to a tree to be burnt to a crisp. It also made him sad to think that, but he continued to pay attention to Marie's lectures. She would inject the recited history with little comments of 'that's the weapons room' and similar wordings, but she would never elaborate on it. Soon, she finished with present day exploits, skipping over how the hunters were much stronger than before. Matthew had already guessed that.

"This is the training room," she pointed at a window of a gym-like setting. Some of the equipment was being used at the moment. Matt blinked at the speed the people training were running around the track or how fast they were punching. Then, he noticed Lars' shape beating up a punching bag with solid hard punches. His hands were wrapped in bandages but nothing else. Matt took this moment to appreciate what he looked like out of his bulky coat, seeing as the Dutchman just had a tight black sleeveless shirt and brilliant orange pants on. With a thick leg, he dealt a powerful kick. The Canadian could almost see the muscles moving over each other in a strange yet enchanting grace.

Lars must've felt he was being watched because he stopped the swigging bag of sand to look at the pair. Marie made an annoyed noise and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Come on," she said pleasantly, but Matt stood still, giving a tentative wave that Lars nodded to. With Marie's persistent tugging though, he soon followed her to the commons room. Now, Matthew wasn't in the mood for a tour anymore and he barely registered what she was saying. He was thinking of Lars.

Matthew couldn't stop himself from thinking that Lars probably was being civil to him only out of duty. It must be a really odd twisted form of Florence Nightingale effect; the Hunter was just doing his job. This thought really hurt him and it must've been apparent because Marie stopped talking to stare at the boy with a very worried expression on her face.

"We're going to go to the cafeteria!" she smiled happily and tugged him down a hall; she must have misread him, thinking he was getting hungry.

They walked into a very spacious but homey room with white and blue walls. Long tables were arranged in rows were few people were seated, eating and talking between themselves quietly. Matt's stomach grumbled at the smell of the food. It was such a good smell. As usual, the sun lamps were lit. Matt wondered how Alistair ate...drank? With these sun lamps around.

"Do they turn off at night, for Alistair?" he asked Marie who blinked then giggled.

"They switch to Florescent," she said, pointing up to the ceiling at the two different rows of lamps. One was turned off.

"I see," Matt nodded and felt relieved.

"Yoooooo!" Came a loud boisterous voice from behind them. "Can't wait here all day! I'm fucking starving!"

Matt turned around to see the palest man ever, with blood red eyes. He immediately thought about a vampire, because of his eyes, but looking up at the sunlamps the boy concluded this couldn't be. Confused, he looked at Marie for an explanation.

"You have such a way with words Gilbo," Marie chuckled and punched the newcomer on the shoulder.

"Of course, I'm totally awesome! So this is the super special vampire bait, eh?" he bended over slightly to get a better look at Matthew's face. His annoyed expression showed that he didn't like being called vampire bait.

"The vampire bait has a name!" He snapped. Something about the way the man talked really unnerved him.

"And an attitude!'' the man called 'Gilbo' straightened up again and raised a brow in amusement. "So what's your name?" he humoured the blond Canadian.

"Matthew Williams," the vampire bait huffed and crossed his arms. The expression on Matt's face, such a childish pouting expression, made Marie laughed. The white-haired man snickered.

"Nice to meet ya Mattie Williams. Gilbert Beillschmidt, the one and only Dampyre, the pleasure is all yours," Gilbert smirked and on that note, pushed pass them to get in line for the food.

"Is he always so...?" Matt wondered, following Marie down the line to receive a plate of those good smelling potatoes and roast.

"Arrogant? Yes" Marie chuckled leading him to a free table after they had gotten their lunch. "But don't say that to his face. He will get annoyed and it's less trouble just to agree that he's awesome," she explained. The conversation trailed off and she looked at Matthew dig in. He hadn't had a roast this good since his childhood, when his mother used to make it every Sunday.

"So he's a narcissist?" he said, swallowing.

"Yup, pretty much" Marie chuckled again then grabbed the back of Matt's head so he would look at her and reached over to wipe the gravy at the corner of his mouth.

"Much better! We can now see your pretty face!" she smiled brightly. Matthew blushed again. Her expression suddenly turned cold. Surprised, he looked around and saw the reason.

Lars had walked in. Matthew wondered why the siblings didn't get along as Marie and the Dutchman glared at each other.

"You finished?" Marie asked getting up, as if wanting to get out of there.

"Um..." Matthew looked at his full plate. "No?'' he stated like a question.

"Oh," Marie restlessly sat back down and started drumming her fingers on the table, staring at the Canadian, trying to communicate her impatience through it.

Soon, a shadow fell over both of them and Matt looked up at Lars' face.

"It's hard to eat when you're being glared at. Maybe you should go back to the desk and let the kid eat," the tall hunter said sternly to his sister who glared at him.

"But the boss told me to take him on a tour!" she argued, very much like a child.

"He wants you back at the desk, I'll take over," Lars said in such away that dared his sister to disapprove.

Marie huffed in protest but stood up, defeated. She gave them one last black look, as if saying she wasn't going to give up, then walked off.

Lars took her seat and sighed. Matthew noticed his hair was still moist from the shower but was somehow sticking up in its usual way.

Without an explanation about the scene, Lars started to eat his sister's leftovers then looked at Matt, wondering why he wasn't doing the same. While looking at the Dutchman out the corner of his eye, Matthew started to eat again, eyes resting on the spiky hair that was still moist from his post workout shower.

Matt swallowed what was in his mouth and placed the fork down gently. He voiced the question that was on his mind.

"Does your hair always do that?" he pressed his lips together as his eyebrows furrowed in earnest curiosity.

"Do what?" Lars swallowed before looking up, confused.

"That," Matt said, using his hands to gesticulate what he meant."spike up naturally, or do you use some sort of product?" he added, to alleviate Lars' growing confusion.

"Oh...I use products" Lars frowned and looked up at his hair. He pulled a spike down to stare at it then let it go. Matt watched it spring up back into place. Must be pretty good stuff. ''It looks so soft and touchable,'' the Canadian mused, holding back the need to touch it.

"Huh" Matt blinked, continued to stare. Lars smirked and petted Matthew's hair slowly.

"Speaking of hair, is yours naturally soft?" the Dutchman continued to smirk.

Matthew blushed deeply and sputtered, but nodded. His hair was bobbing in soft waves. His scalp tingled from where that warm calloused hand touched him. That tingle soon travelled to his whole body.

Lars, Matt noticed, started on his second plate. He guessed the hunter was pretty hungry. At Matthew's look, Lars gave a soft soundless chuckle.

"Being a hunter, as you said, is tough," The Dutchman stated as an explanation to his large appetite.

Matt smiled again. Even though Lars wasn't as social as Marie was, he was good to be around.

"I'll show you the courtyard," Lars suddenly said when Matthew was actually done eating. Matt nodded and got up to help the large man in the cleaning up of the table. When this was done, they placed their used plates in a plastic tub above the garbage bin.

Matthew couldn't help but compare the siblings. Lars was so very different from his sister that it was hard to tell if they really were related or not. There was something about the brother that he found much more appealing than about the sister; some strong animal magnetism that Marie lacked: something wild, truly untamed. Of course, she showed some of this, but to a lesser extent than Lars.

A little urge in Matthew made him want to touch Lars, to see if he could. It was like wanting to touch a bear or a wolf. They looked beautiful, but always from afar; otherwise they would rip you apart.

No, Matt thought, he promised that he would never hurt me. Sure, he reasoned, he also said he would never harm a human being. Something about the way Lars had said this made the Canadian warm inside.

Lars looked over to him, seeing as he lagged behind slightly.

"Do you want me to slow down again?" he asked.

Was it too much to hope? This was what Matt asked himself. He swallowed and looked back at the Hunter, standing, waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ahaa so sorry on the late update. i usually put a chapter up when i atleast have two chapters ahead written out. so enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia, i wouldn't be writtin fanfiction if i did.

* * *

Chapter 5

Matthew chuckled softly and shook his head and sped up his walking to keep up with the pace. Lars nodded but gave a small smile. He didn't give a whole history, or even little facts. He said what was where, even took a map out from his coat that to help Matt when no one was there to escort him from point A to B.

"The red halls are the restricted zone, the blue are the florescent and the yellow are the sun lamps" he leaned over when Matthew opened and pointed with his finger at the amazingly organized map.

" This is what I want to show you" Lars then said pointing to a place on the map, it was labelled court yard, making sure Matthew folded the paper up and placed in it his pocket, he started off again.

"Uh sure" Matt smiled again and followed Lars, looking around at the various doors, or in the windows that showed people working, or training. Everyone seemed so driven and passionate about their work. Who wouldn't be, they were saving humanity from a threat that they thought was fake.

Then again, it probably hard, no recognition what so ever; Matthew knew how that felt. Yet oddly enough, he was so recognized here that it made him very uncomfortable. He wasn't invisible for once.

"Does your elbow still hurt?" Lars asked, looking behind him for a second.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help to complain about it" Matt smiled touching his bandaged wound gently. Lars nodded but smiled slightly.

Something was tugging on his curiosity, something he didn't want to ask Marie, probably because she didn't present the authority that Lars does.

"What's a Dampyre?" he asked. Lars stiffened slightly.

"So you've met Gilbert?" he replied, with an agitated sigh.

"Yes?" Matt said regretting what he asked.

"Well that's inevitable, he's always very curious. Wouldn't hurt to tell you" Lars shrugged and seemed to have calmed down. "A Dampyre is what we call a vampire human hybrid" he said and explained no further.

"Oh I figured as much, he looked kind of like one" Matt laughed it off, albeit nervously. He was still curious, but he could probably ask someone else.

"We're here" Lars said and opened a door to the wide blue sky. Matt stepped outside; it was wide but walled with what looked like some sort of crystal. There was a nice and archaic looking fountain in the middle of it all and turning to face Lars and the door he saw that the headquarters looked like a large castle with vines growing on the wall.

"Wooooow" Matt gasped looking at the intricacy of the vegetation and the coordination of colour against them.

"I come here when I need to relax, it's very quiet" Lars smiled taking a seat at the bench. Matt followed suit, looking around.

"It is very pretty" he smiled, sitting next to him, very aware of the space next to them.

"Arthur told me" he sighed fumbling through his coat and pulled out a thin looking pipe and then took out a square tin container, which Matt assumed was tobacco.

"Told you what?" Matt said suspiciously.

"That you would fit in" he raised a strong eyebrow and looked over to the younger man and then lit a match after he packed the tobacco in the pipe and then waved his hand, extinguishing the flame.

"I'm sorry?" Matt said, not understanding the statement.

"Everyone here lost family to vampires, Arthur lost his lover to vampirism." Lars said, but the way he said it, it made it seem like the lover actually became a vampire. Matt felt sad, but annoyed that Arthur told him, did he blab about it to everyone, and even more so how much did he pick out of his brain with his psychic abilities? Lars' voice brought him back to reality.

"Parents die early, so there are a lot of single child families." He furthered.

"Did you lose family?" Matthew asked but flushed when he saw Lars' jaw contract around the pipe.

"Sorry" Matt swallowed and looked at his lap. He heard a long sigh and a fog of smoke flew out from his lips.

"No need, but yes, my father, my mother die of grief soon afterwards" Lars' eyes look sharp but this was a different type of sharpness, like he was angry and sad and frustrated all at the same time.

"I'm sorry" Matt said softly, the want to touch Lars was much more acute now, gathering his courage he placed his hand on the Dutchman's toned arm.

"Me too" came a sigh, but Lars sat straight and proud again. "He was a skilled fighter, he had an honourable funeral" he smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"Did you look a lot like him?" Matt asked, looking up at Lars' strong, sharp profile.

"Yes" Lars looked fierce again.

"He must've been very handsome then" Matt blushed and looked away, fixing his eyes on a very vivid red tulip in a pretty white flower box surrounded by many other different coloured ones.

"He was" Lars smiled and with a finger he pushed Matthew's chin towards him so he could see his face. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked but it was a rhetorical question.

Matt swallowed thickly but nodded.

"Does that mean that you want to kiss me?" he added, positioning his face closer to the younger man, looking directly into his eyes. Matt blushed red but nodded again, trying to force his face away but that finger soon moved and all of the large gloved hand rested on Matthew's smooth cheek. But Matthew couldn't maintain eye contact so he settled on his lips that moved closer and closer until they rested flush on his own. He could smell the intoxicating mix of smoke and something that was entirely Lars. A heady masculine smell.

Heat flooded from those lips into him and through his whole body, he could taste the tobacco he used, Matthew was surprised that coupled with Lars it tasted pretty good. Matt grabbed Lars' lapels on his coat and tugged him closer, urging the larger man to move the hand from his cheek to tangle in his hair to move Matt's face so he could get in deeper. Pulling away Lars swallowed and licked his lips and enjoyed the dewy blue eyes that Matthew was showing him.

Matthew shuddered and let out a small noise but knew deep down that the kiss was over and let go of Lars' coat and turned to face the front again looking down at the ground past his knees. Taking a small look to the Dutchman, who has turned to face the front as well, he saw a small pink blush on his sharp cheeks. He then saw Lars look at a window and the blush was replaced by paleness.

Matt felt hurt in his chest, did someone see? Was the hunter regretting the kiss altogether? Matt feared that he was, standing up he looked at Lars who was startled by the sudden movement but saw something flash past his eyes, that fierceness again. He stood up as well and faced Matt, standing very close to him.

"Um, I'm going back to my room now, as you said, I have to be up all night so that Alistair can run some tests" Matt said shuffling on his feet.

"I'll bring you" Lars said, but there was some strange unexplainable emotion, something like desperation and longing, like he knew what Matt was feeling and was going to do.

"No I'm sure I can find my way…" Matthew said quickly and rushed off leaving Lars standing, lost and somewhat hurt.

He had seen the effect he had on Matthew, why would he shy away like that? Lars could not know but wished it wasn't so complicated. But he knew that emotions never were.

* * *

Feed back would be welcome, flames however will be dumped on by a Canadair CL415.


End file.
